Little Black Cat
by lunamoon2424
Summary: When Ikuto first agreed to this, he thought he was agreeing to take in a normal everyday black stray cat. Boy was he wrong. He really doesn't know if he should punish or praise Yoru. Kagome X Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own crap!_

* * *

Little Black Cat - Chapter One

* * *

Yoru frowned in worry as he once more counted the heads of his many minions. More then five of his large group of cats had gone missing and many others were anxiously looking around as if they were trying to decide whether or not to leave themselves. Many emotion's were prominent in his small clowder but the one all of them shared was worry, but Yoru just didn't know why. The blue cat-eared guardian character grabbed the nearest orange tabby.

"Nya~ Why is everybody so work up?" he questioned. The orange cat's ear drooped a bit in sadness as his tail hung limply.

"It's about Miko-chan..." The rust furred male stated sadly.

Yoru scratched his ear with a giant sapphire paw in thought. He had never heard of a cat named Miko before. The guardian character's glaring was a large one, to have one kitten work up each and everyone of his member to such a point. Well, let`s just say this cat had to be very special.

"Who's Miko?" Yoru questioned curiously.

The tabby's eyes grew soft and distance as he spoke in a wistful longing, "Kagome is a very beautiful queen that has many suitors, but that's not what makes her special. It's amount of distance she is willing to go to help a simple stray tomcat in their time of need." The tabby motion to large group behind him. "Almost each and everyone of us has either been helped by Miko or had a loved one helped by her."

Suddenly a grey female popped out from behind the tabby and started speaking, "Miko helped me steal enough food for my last litter and had even return my sister's lost kitten to her."

Another yellow coated spoke up, "Kagome saved me from being a cat rug on the street."

Next a black striped, "When we couldn't find any food Miko stole a fish from the market and gave the whole thing to me. Even though she probably was hungery, too."

The grey female sighed, "Kagome doesn't like stealing that much so she usually tries to eat scraps. Even then she usually gives the ones she finds to toms and queens in need."

Yoru frowned. This 'Kagome' seemed to be a very kind queen. "So, what happened to her? Nya~"

The small of cats frowned and looked at each other, before looking back to him. They were quiet for a couple seconds before the black stripped tomcat stood, and turned around before speaking up, "I think you should come see for yourself, Yoru."

The Yoru followed the small group of cats through many alleyways before they finally made it to their destination. The missing cats from his clowder were huddled up and whispering desperate murmurs. Yoru hovered over the cats that obscured his vision from this mysterious 'Kagome' and gasped in surprise at what he saw. Laying in a slow growing pile of crimson blood was one of the prettiest queens he ever saw. Her fur was as black as midnight and fur looked to be as soft as silk if it wasn't as matted as it seem to be now. She wore tired electric cyan orbs and her rose nose twitched at the smell of the offered food given to her by the other strays. She was badly marred with canine bite marks and tuffs of fur where laying around her, whirling around as the wind played with them. In the inside of her left ear, there was a old healed brand mark that said 'Kagome'. The scar took up three fourths of her light pink ear and was a dark brown. A pleading whimper from the cats below him brought him back rather harshly to the problem at hand.

"Please eat, Miss Kagome." One of the younger cats plead.

"If you don't eat you'll never get better and teach those mutts a lesson." Another cried.

A soft small made it's way onto the injured queen's face as her eyes began to droop.

"I just need some sleep, you two." The female cat whispered as her eye's began to close. Her musicually voice hitting Yoru's ear drums and caused comfort to seep into his very bones. Yoru knew he had to do something to save this queen! She didn't deserve to go out like this!

Petting the female cat's head with his large paws, Yoru quickly assured the injured female. "Hold on Miss Kagome! I'm going to get someone to help you! Just don't fall asleep! Nya?"

The queen looked at him with shocking blue eyes and nodded her head slightly, wincing afterward. "Please just hurry. I'm really tired."

As soon as those words where out of her mouth, Yoru zipped off like a rocket. He would not let such a nice cat like Kagome died just because some mutt wanted to try to make kitty kebab. He had to find Ikuto!

* * *

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome

Muse: Song: Canon D

Beta: In need

A/N: Should I continue or was this a stupid mistake already?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I STILL no own neither series!_

* * *

Little Black Cat- Chapter Two

* * *

Kagome was never really a morning person. She woke up when she woke up and any one who dared to go against that statement would find themselves on her bad side rather quickly. The still half-asleep black cat tunneled deeper into the thick sheet of the bed she was sleeping in, not really caring that it wasn't her bed at all as she continued to ignore the whining pleads coming from outside of her blanket igloo. Hey, these people haven't tried to kill her, yet! So, she's safe! She let out a displeased meow/growl as the blanket was removed from her small cat form. That doesn't mean they are though...

"Whoever you are you have exactly ten seconds before I'm fully up and shred you." She meowed as she placed two black petite paws over her eyes, ignoring the snickers being tossed her way. Yoru laughed at their newest addition to their household as she fought to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Miss Kagome! Nya! It's time to get up!" Yoru cried while tugging on her unmarked ear. With a graceful flick of the said appendage Yoru was sent flying into one of the large pillows. He squawked out complain's of her not being as nice as her reputation said, causing her to snort as she stretched. Finally opening her big blue orbs, Kagome idly took notice that it seemed she was staying with a male, going off the style of the room she was in. The grumpy kitty-miko followed her nose into the kitchen fully ready to steal some real food if someone decided to give her kitty chow. So imagine her pleasure when she found a small saucer of milk and can of tuna put infront of her instead by a handsome man.

The man had dark blue eyes and hair that was an odd shade of dark blue. He was wearing a white button up long-sleeve and black jeans. His hair was a bit messy, but Kagome assumed that it was naturally that way. 'He's good looking by human standards, I guess. But no one can out do Aniki in that department.' She thought as she purred in gratitude while weaving herself through the man's legs. Hey! It's not like he's ever gonna know that she can actually change into a humanoid form, so she can throw away some of her dignity to get a real meal in her stomach. Though she wouldn't lie to herself and that she wasn't curious about the flying kitty chibi that was currently inhaling dried sardine after sardine.

'But speaking of Fluffy, I better get going soon.' She thought with a small frown, before all thoughts were cut short as she felt a hand scratch her behind her ear. All she thought was 'fuck dignity and the giant puppy!' before she let herself push her head into the palm of the man's hand. 'It's Aniki's fault in here, so he can worry for a bit longer.'

* * *

Yoru watched as Ikuto was seemingly amused as the new queen practically dishwasher clean the empty can of tuna with her rough tounge on the kitchen table. She was laying on her back with the rectangular can between her petite black paws above her and her tail swaying slowly. Kagome was still dirty from her near death encounter, though they had towel washed her after Ikuto had wrapped her injuries. She still need a bath desperately.

"Can we please keep her?" Yoru begged his guardian with big, watery, yellow eyes as he put his paws together in a pleading motion, while Kagome ignoring the two in favor of playing with the window blind lever. "I promise, I'll keep her out of trouble! And the other cats said that Kagome-chan was really nice! I'm sure she'd like it here! Nya!"

Ikuto hummed as he watched the cat scare the birds from the window. He guessed it would be alright, it's not like it looked like she had an owner. From what he's heard from Yoru, it seemed the midnight pussy-cat has been on the street for quiet a bit of time. Without warning, Ikuto moved from his postion leaning the counter to standing up straight and walking out the door. Yoru lifted himself from the harder counter surface to he fell on and followed him out the door calling his name in a panicked manner.

* * *

"How about this one? She's a girl. Girls like pink, right?" Yoru questioned as he inspected a pink bowed collar before looking to another blue jeweled bell collar. "But she has such pretty blue eyes. Nya~"

Ikuto ignored the blubbering the chibi kitten as he too looked through the different variety of cat collar's. He frowned distasteful at all of them, not one of them caught his attention. Ituko was just about to leave went something shiny caught his attention. Quickily turning around and also catching Yoru's attention, he bent down, grabbed the bone fish charm that caught his eye and reveled the rest of the collar from its hiding place. It was a black leather collar with a single chain on top of the leather. There was a white bell above the dangling silver fish charm that jingled as it moved.

"That's perfect for Kagome-chan!" Yoru chirpped as he hovered over Ituko's shoulder.

Ikuto just hummed in agreement.

* * *

"Kagome-chan sure sleeps in weird place's. Nya!" Yoru awkwardly laughed as they stared at the sleeping black cat in the bottom of Ituko's bathtub, snoring slightly underneath the tub faucet. Paying exactly no disregard to the fact that the cat was sleeping, Ikuto placed the collar on to the black cat's neck. The position she was resting him aiding his efforts. Then he suddenly turned on the cold water, earning a stuttered gasp out of Yoru. What? She needed a bath anyway.

Now, Ikuto was expecting a few things to happen when he got the evil idea to turned on the water while the sleeping Queen was still in the tub. He was expecting her to be a bit surprise and jump out of the tub, learning the valuable lesson that it's not meant to be slept in. He expected her to hiss at him and try to claw his face. He even somewhat expected her to like the water like some odd ball's do. What he was not expecting to have? Was her going poof, and a loud curse of 'FUCK!' to echo off the bathroom wall's, to in the end have the new cat change into a gorgeous women with a cat ears and a tail.

He was going to kill Yoru.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Ikuto

Muse: Song: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato

Beta:

Note: Sorry Fluffy an Youko Girl for giving you the wrong information. I changed the story around a bit so she can change at will.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: *Pouts* I don't wanna! *Looks at angry lawyers* XP *Flips them off and runs* *Lawyers run after*_

* * *

Little Black Cat-Chapter Three

* * *

Sesshoumaru was going to _maim _her! The kitty-miko thought as she frantically ripped the shower curtains from their hoops and wrapped them around her semi-nude form. All Ikuto could see was her face before long black tresses curtained her form as she twisted around covering her breast and backed herself into the other corner of his shower. Elegantly clawed fingers tightened their hold on the seafoam green fabric as the unknown male that helped her took a step closer.

"Stay back!" She hissed as she pressed her back harder into the cream tiles of the shower. Bottles toppled onto the floor as the square tiles dug into her skin. Ikuto _really_ just couldn't stop the smirk that cross his face. Now that he sees who he had to deal with Ikuto couldn't really be more grateful that Yoru picked this cat off the street. You would think so too if you saw her, the kitten-turned-human was utterly adorable. Sakura blossom flush cheeks, long onyx hair that pooled onto the floor in long waves even as she was standing, butterfly-winged eyelashes that fluttered open and close to reveal that big, bright aqua's, plush lips that open to usher forth frightened squeaks everytime he made a small move closer. Even Yoru was still shocked as he floated there with his fang jaw hanging open well past his knees. Ikuto patted the little characters head in gratitude, causing him to snap his jaw close and start stuttering warnings for him to not to get too close to the now growling she-cat. Ikuto ignored those warnings and made a daring step closer, BIG mistake.

Kagome lunged at him in fright and causing them to topple to the floor. She straddled his waist and hissed at him. Yoru's golden eyes widened as her already claw-like nails lenghtened to the length of daggers as she drew them back. Before she could bring them down on his idiot guardian, he latched onto her wrist with his whole form and cried, "Please hold on Miss Kagome!"

Time seemed to stop as those words were ushered from his mouth. The memories from the last twenty one hundred and twenty hours rushed into her mind causing her to lose her balance and stumble backward onto the soft bathroom carpet. She groaned in discomfort and grasped her head as she panted. Memory by memory flashed before her in a dizzying mad rushed picture show as she scrambled back to against the tub. Ikuto quickly got up from his position on the floor to check if the young women was alright. She hand on black girl-shorts underwear and some wrappings to bind her chest. The cat-eared women was biting on the his fabric shower curtain with clenched teeth as her face twisted in pain in her tense fetal position.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Ikuto wasn't usually someone to care if someone was in pain, but from what the women looked like she wasn't in pain, she was in _agony._ Her one inch claws tore at the green curtain as she struggled to breathe, tearing it to shreds like her longer blades ones where aiming to do to him just seconds ago. Soon she started shivering profoundly and her lips were starting to turn blue, and that's when Ikuto knew he had to take action. He quickly bound her hands with a larger piece of the green shower curtain she shredded in order to keep her from damaging him. The cosplayer like female shrugged against her bounds in a tired frantic manner as Ikuto picked her up. She whimpered as he whispered into her twitching ear, "Please calm down. I'm trying to help you."

She stilled for a second before curling into him. Ikuto frowned, she was freezing cold. Carefully navigating to his room, he lied the young women down and cocooned her in his blanket. Yoru came floating beside him and landed on the young woman's chest with a small frown. "I wonder what made her like that? She was so friendly before! Nya!"

Ikuto stayed quiet and just ran his fingers through her damp coal-black hair as her shivering subsided. He watched with fascination as the color rapidly returned to her cheeks and her temperature began to rise, but then inwardly frown at how fast it was rising.

"Yoru." He called out, bluntly.

The chibi-cat looked to it's guardian with confusion.

"Go get a wet towel her temperature is rising." Ikuto stated as he began to fiddle with a strand of her long raven hair.

Yoru saluted his guardian in a western military fashion before whizzing out of the room. He sighed as he put the towel under the sink. He just really hoped Miss Kagome would be ok...

* * *

Kagome groaned as she woke up. The sun was way too bright in the morning. She thought as she squinted her eyes before closing them once more and turning onto her side. The kitty-miko yawned and stretched, her claws lengthening and ears pinning themselves back as she did so. Wiping the small tear that came to her eye, she grumbled slightly and hugged her pillow tighter. Her brow furrowed while her nose twitched. When did her pillow start smelling like black cherries?

Black velvet ears straightened upward at the sound of masculine chuckles and Kagome frowned. Lazy opening up one aquamarine orb from her position on her stomach, all she could do was yelp and sprung out of the bed as she spotted a pair of (not that she'd ever say it aloud) charming, deep azure eyes glinting with maliciously, mischievous intent. Kagome fell to the floor in a heap of blankets and covers. She struggled for a second cursing her clumsiness all the way, before popping her head over the covers and glaring at the laughing male on the bad.

She vaguely recognized him from her memories, and was more then ready to lay down the law when a low tinkling sound coming from her neck averted her attention. Large aqua orbs widened in fright. There on her neck was a collar, not just any collar. A collar with _her name _on it! Her face drained of color and her skin turned as white as a ghoul. With her voice still rough from sleep she uttered the first word that come to mind, "Fuck."

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to _just _**maim **her… The dog was going to **FUCKING **_kill _HER!

* * *

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome (Many others to the side :P)

Muse: Song: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades

Beta:

**A/N: **Thank you, **Mariana Gl**! Your PM last night got my lazy ass back into gear and now I'm going to try to do two chapters this week since I for this week I might do a different story for the next one, but you got me writing at tops this week I'll do three chaps. But I'll really glad you like "Little Black Cat" the reason I write is usually for the enjoyment of others. I love it when my ideas get seen if its by a follow, fav. or a review, so I'm really glad you like the story. I try to do at least one chapter per week. But that doesn't mean I don't love the reviews. :D


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything... There I said it! And I don't own crud from the chapter before._

* * *

Little Black Cat - Chapter Four

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she harshly disinfected Ikuto's cheek from their position on his bed. There were five small red lines that traveled a good inch and a half across his left cheek that was a sore red color. Kagome was now wearing and large sweatshirt that dwarfed her, and came to high mid-thigh. She had a scowl on her face and her cheek's where a puffed out in anger.

"I can't believe you said that!" She hissed in displeasure only to receive a smirk from Ikuto, himself. Now aware of his perverse tendencies, Kagome quickly soaked the twister held cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide and pressed the sobbing, white fluff on to the teenagers face. She did receive some satisfaction when he yelped and pulled his face away from her grasp. With a sigh, she gently placed a bandage of his cheek and pulled away, grumbling.

"Why thank you, Nurse." Ikuto purred with a seductive tone as Kagome walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. "Since I've been such a good boy, why don't you give me a treat?"

A snorted escaped her and she sarcastically quipped, "Like you deserve anything from me after the stunt you pulled, Mister." Before looking back to the cellular device. She was just about to hit dial when an arm was wrapped around her waist and the phone she was using to contact Sesshoumaru-nii disappeared from her hand. Kagome instantly began to struggled as she pull into a broad chest.

Ikuto quickly threw the phone somewhere on the floor and wrapped both arms around the petite female pulling her into his lap as the plopped down into his big computer chair. Her adorable cat ears were pulled back in anger and her mouth spilled insults of 'molester' and 'pervert'. He was very amused at how she instantly stilled when his teeth met her neck and how her face bloomed a pretty shade of red. His interest was viciously halted as the heel of her naked foot came down on his on sock covered toes. Ikuto yelped and released her instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" The she-cat screeched at the top of her lungs, before she began her angry riot. "What is wrong with you?! How did you not learn your lesson the first time?! I nearly snapped your neck with that slap! Now instead of the bed to pull me to a chair?! You're such a perv." She finished with an angered growl.

Ikuto did nothing but shrug as he continued to nurse his throbbing foot. Kagome was about to go off on him again when a knock on the bedroom door called her attention. She gave him a dangerous glare from over the shoulder before opening the door and letting Yoru float in. He floated in front of her face with a pair sissors and a proud grin on his face.

"Look, Kagome-chan I got the scissors you asked for! Nya~" He said excitedly, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Thank you bunches, Yoru. You did a great job." She praised him as she petted his head and rubbed his ears. Yoru purred in appreciation for the ear rub. "I'm still very sorry for going crazy on you, Yoru. Though I won't apologize for the pervert over there." She finished sourly as she jabbed her finger in the direction of Ikuto, who pull out a fake pout for show.

"Oh Kagome, you hurt me." He whined.

"Shut up, hentai."

Yoru looked at the interaction between the two and sighed softly. It seemed that Kagome-chan didn't like his guardian that much. There is really nothing you can do when Ikuto gets into one of his funny moods. Although Yoru really didn't know why Kagome had reacted so strongly to a cuddle session. Didn't everyone like to held and petted? Sure, Ikuto didn't do that to him as much any more, but Yoru really did enjoy the rare ear rub he got every once in awhile. Shrugging his shoulders, Yoru quickly began followed Kagome to the bathroom, while Ikuto slowly began to make slow movements toward the end of the bed. The raven haired girl seemed to have seen Ikuto's move to follow after them and barked at him to stay in which he answered with another comment that set the cat-eared girl of.

Yoru frowned.

His guardian was so weird.

* * *

Kagome snipped each section of over long hair with quick precision. She cut her hair to a length a bit below the shoulders and cut her bangs, before looking at Yoru.

"I still think Kagome-chan would look prettier with longer hair. Nya~" Yoru whined with a pout as he floated in midair.

Kagome let out of short burst of air, rustling the freshly cut front hair, before explaining once more, "Waist length hair is annoying, Yoru. Actually any type of long hair is annoying. It gets in the way too easily, causes me to get hotter quicker and could be used against me if I get in a fight. We came to a compromise remember? I wanted to cut it at this length to avoid all that."

The young women put her hand horizontal to her chin and rolled her eyes at the chibi cat's over exasperated gasp of horror. Pulling her hand from her chin, she began to pick up the hair on the floor, with a dust pin and brush by her side.

"So what are you exactly, Yoru?" She questioned as she deposited the long fibers into the garbage bag provided to her.

"I'm a Guardian Character! Nya~ I represent the person Ikuto wants to be!"

Kagome rose her brow at him.

"So blue's clue's wants to be a cosplayer?"

Yoru gasped, scandalized. Before hurriedly correcting the confused kitty miko.

"No!" He practically yowled. "Ikuto wishes for freedom! He want's to be as free as an alleycat!"

Kagome held her hands up, with both trash bag and hair, as a form of surrender.

"Ok! Ok! I get it now..." She amended as she put away the last of the hair and started to sweep up the little parts left behind. Yoru looked at her with unleashed curiosity.

"So what are you?" He asked.

"I'm sort of a cat demon." She murmured. "Actually I used to be human."

Yoru looked at her with a confused scrunch on his nose. "Cat demon?"

Kagome sighed and proceeded to explain all about the different types of demon`s not noticing the young teenager hearing in on her conversation with Yoru from behind the closed door. Once Ikuto got the general idea of what he was talking about he crept away stealthily.

"That doesn't explain how you turned into a youkai." Yoru pointed out.

Kagome let out a weary sigh. "How about a tell you an interesting secret about this," She gestured to the jingling bell on her neck. "and you will stop asking about it for now?"

Yoru thought about it for a minute before nodding. Kagome flashed him a relieved smile.

"Usually cat demons don't like collars in general. But for some it's because they forcibly bound the person who places it on them to themselves. The cat demon will be force to protect the person whether they want to or not. Some are able to get the collar off some aren't."

Kagome started to reach up and touch the collar, but to Yoru's surprise and her utter frustration a yellow light crackled around the collar and zapped her fingers.

"I'm one of few who can't."

* * *

Pairing: Ikuto/Kagome

Muse: I FINALLY GOT MY TABLET BACK! YAHOO! :D It got sick with a virus. ;.(

Beta:


End file.
